Program Creation
by Sakura123
Summary: The creation of Tron and his fateful meeting Yori. Obvously Pre-TRON and my take on how it would happen as it's not really defined in the canon TRON verse.


_**Program Creation**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Title:** Program Creation

**Genre:** General/Friendship

**Summary:** The creation of Tron and meeting Yori.

**Author:** Sakura123 (weber_dubois22)

**Rating: PG**

**Characters:** Tron, Yori

**Pairing(s):** Implied Yori/Tron

**Chapters: 1/1**

**Written:** 2/27/2011

**Completed:** 3/4/2011

**Disclaimer:** _Tron/Tron: Legacy_ and all things related are property of Steven Lisberger, Bonnie MacBird and Walt Disney Studios (and some other guys I'm probably forgetting but can't care to remember).

* * *

The creation of a program is unlike that of human creation. There is no birthing, there is no childhood and was no adolescence. First steps are not required, there is no memory of the before, just the now. The world around him is new, yes, but the feeling of familiarity and knowing is so strong that there is no true awe. His processors run diagnostic checks, his purpose becomes priority number one and his subprogram directive is installed. Tron is officially twenty minutes old.

He knows his user (his creator) is named Alan-One, he knows he's a security program (currently at fifty percent completion) made to guard the ENCOM system, he knew he was waiting for her. Now if only she'd arrive, maybe he wouldn't feel so naked and awkward. A quick look at his arms revealed pale circuits and even paler hands, he had no armor to speak of yet. His hair - when he touched it - felt stiff. It stood upright in the front and felt no more pleasant in the back. What had his user been thinking when this happened?

_Strange and stranger,_ he thought.

"You must be the new program everyone's talking about." Ah there she was. Tron looked down from the hair he couldn't see at the woman standing in front of him. She was beautiful; her circuits glowed a soft blue that matched her eyes. Her hair was big and wavy, fanning out in a strange way over her shoulders. She extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Yori," She said with a smile. "Do you have a designation yet?" Tron's fingers gripped Yori's hands with a clumsy grace. "Tron-JA-307020 is my designation," He replied. "Why is your name so short, Yori?"

She laughed at his question, he tilted his head to the right in confusion, enjoying the way his circuits tingled with energy when her fingers intertwined with his. "Oh, believe me, it's much longer, but we usually only use our first names and our last names never," Yori answered.

"Oh."

Her eyes roamed his person with unveiled curiosity. "You look like you could use some energy, program." Tron nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, but I think I have to stay at here at the I/O tower," He said. "My User hasn't finished with my programming. I'm a security conscript."

"A security program?" She seemed surprised, she shouldn't be. Tron nodded proudly. "You bet. I work independently from most Grid functions to keep a better eye on things within the system," He explained. "What do you?"

"Me?" Yori shrugged bashfully. "I'm in charge of the digitalization of simulations within the Grid. From the Solar Sailor, Recognizer and the Lightcycles- " She shrugged. "You name it, I've had some hand in its creation." An engineer program, outstanding! Tron liked the idea that he would be able to watch someone create solid structures from the tiniest line of data.

He began to speak when the familiar tug at his core hit him. Glancing up at the top of the tower, he watched as the beam of blue light began to intensify. He looked to Yori, excitement danced in his blue eyes. "It's Alan-One!" He declared happily. "Would you come with me?"

Yori nodded. "Just as far as Dumont. Only you can enter the chamber," Yori said, fearing he misunderstood the process. He shrugged. "That's fine by mine. As long as you're close," Tron replied. "I don't have any place to live and recharge just yet. Maybe Alan-One will give me directions to the nearest unit."

Yori giggled at his rambling as they headed for the entrance. "You're a funny program."

* * *

**(THE END)**


End file.
